Game Modes
Different Game Modes offer distinct sets of rules or experiences in the world of Roria. Once the player acquires 3 Gym Badges, a new "More Adventures" option will appear below the "Continue" option on title screen. It allows the player to access other game modes in separate save files. Normal Mode Normal Adventure Mode is the vanilla form of this game. It is the mode from which all other modes are based upon and it is still in development. Normal Mode is available to all players at the start of this game and has been since the game demo was released on 24th October, 2015. Features * All events and encounters work as originally intended. * A Trade Resort for exchanging Pokémon and items with other players. * A Battle Colosseum for battling other trainers and accessing additional services in Colosseum Marketplace. Randomizer Mode Randomizer Mode is the first additional game mode from "More Adventures" menu added in Version 15.4 on 13th November, 2017 for all players with Float Badge — the third Gym Badge in-game, from Rosecove Gym. This new game mode is stored in a completely separate save file, so the data in Normal Mode will not be erased. There is no change to the plot, but in this mode, as the name suggests, many of the Pokémon encountered will be totally random! Features * All 802 Pokémon up to Pokémon Sun and Moon are available in this mode. Additional Forms and new Ultra Beasts in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon are not added yet. ** Certain special forms of Pokémon currently disabled in Normal Mode are also not implemented in Randomizer Mode, such as Therian Forms for Forces of Nature, Keldeo's Resolute Form, Pikachu in a cap or Cosplay Pikachu. ** Custom-made Pokémon such as Rainbow Bidoof and Red Heart Pikachu are not available. * Every Pokémon offered as Starter Pokémon in Mitis Town by Prof. Cypress and his assistant David, encountered in the wild, as well as those owned by Trainers are all randomized. These Pokémon retain the levels for those areas or encounters. ** Pokémon are not randomized during Set Encounters (including Roaming Pokémon), waves and palm trees on Rosecove Beach, trees for Headbutt on Route 9, honey tree Route 10, or Pokémon found through Rock Smash. ** Rivals Jake and Tess have randomized Pokémon when battling against them, but use their normal teams during Double Battles when they team up with the player. * For players in Randomizer Mode, their numbers of Pokédex entries on players' list are coloured blue in contrast with the white numbers for players in Normal Mode. * Players are not allowed to access Battle Colosseum and Trade Resort from the RTD. All services in Colosseum Marketplace, including BP Shop, Hyper Trainer, Move Deleter and Reminder are inaccessible, while Pokémon with Trade Evolutions cannot evolve. Tips * Many Legendary and Mythical Pokémon have very low catch rates and can be difficult to capture with the few Poké Balls given by Jake at the start of the game. It is a good idea to avoid trying to catch any Legendary or Mythical Pokémon until players reach Poké Ball Emporium in Anthian City - Shopping District. ** Ultra Beasts are also extremely difficult to catch because Beast Balls are not implemented. * Set-Damage Moves such as Sonic Boom and Dragon Rage can be very powerful at low levels, so starting with or catching early a Pokémon with one of these moves can be useful in early battles. * Some Pokémon are stuck with non-damaging moves like early on. Players will struggle a lot if they begin with these Pokémon. Category:Game Development